Ben 10: Been there all along
by General KJ
Summary: First fic, will be mainly a Ben Gwen Bwen fic, but starting off with a bit of hate for Kevin. Ben gets hurt in a fight with the DNAliens and Gwen has several arguments with Kevin. So our 2 favourite cousins will stick it out together. Rated M for torture.
1. Chapter 1

"Tennyson, get up! Lying on the floor really isn't helping!" Kevin Levin turned his head and shouted.

Ben Tennyson tried to get up off of his back after being thrown across the Mr Smoothie parking lot. The impact of hitting the ground automatically turned echo echo back into Ben. But he couldn't get up; every time he sat up he felt a searing pain going up his back before falling back down again. After a few moments a DNAlien managed to get in front of Ben and was about to spit acidic goo all over him until a swipe of violet energy swung round and flung the DNAlien across the road and into a nearby building. Ben then blacked out.

He woke to find a soft, warm hand against his cheek. He looked up to see his beautiful auburn haired cousin with a worried expression on her face, but it soon disappeared when she saw him open his eyes and smile at her. He then turned a little more to his left and looked over her shoulder to see a 'less than impressed' Kevin.

"What was that!" Kevin shouted down at Ben. "I had to defeat all the DNAliens by myself 'cause you decided to take a nap!" Kevin was in a fit of rage by now; clenching his fists, gritting his teeth in the most menacing way possible and shooting the odd glare at Ben every so often.

"Ahem," came a feminine but firm voice, "for starters I helped beat the DNAliens too, and second I don't see you taking a hit like Ben did and getting straight back up again!" Gwen said raising her voice a little.

Ben smiled a little at the thought of her backing him up, but the smile disappeared just as quickly when Kevin replied with; "Well I didn't take a hit like that because I didn't give them the chance to hit me."

The arguing went on like that for a little while longer until Ben decided to speak up.

"Uh guys I can't get up" he was mainly addressing Gwen but he knew he needed Kevin's help as well.

Gwen immediately rushed to help Ben up whereas Kevin was a bit reluctant but slowly decided to help. It still hurt Ben to try and get up even with the help of others, but once he was standing, with a little support, he could walk to Kevin's car.

The ride home was a little quiet with no one really saying anything except for the occasional wince from Ben every time they drove over a speed bump or a pothole. Kevin quite enjoyed Ben's pain at this time so he put all his thoughts about damaging his car to one side and tried to run over every pothole and speed bump possible, throwing in the occasional swerve to shake him a bit and cause him more pain. Gwen noticed what he was doing but decided not to say anything yet, she would tell Ben later and they could get back at Kevin together. Just as Ben was about to ask Kevin to drive a little more carefully Kevin turned up the radio full blast in an attempt to end the conversation before it started but he didn't stop going out of his way to hurt Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I had mega writers block and a lack of motivation to write, but I found my motivation and that is that I hate it when people don't update their stories and I don't want to be what I hate so on with the story. P.S. I'm not going down the route of a hospital story, in case you're wondering.

Ben decided his pain might just be strain from working so hard lately so he decided not to go to the hospital, which led to Kevin dropping him of at his house instead of the hospital, but Gwen had insisted Ben see a doctor so Ben made a compromise in that if he was still in pain after a good rest he would go and get seen by a doctor. So Gwen decided until then she would stay the night at Ben's house. Which didn't sit well with Kevin as he planned to use the chance without Ben to take Gwen out.

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Kevin said angrily after Ben uneasily got out of the car and was out of earshot.

"You don't know that, I think he's really hurt!" Gwen snapped back.

"Well if he was so hurt, he would've gone to a hospital like you said!" Kevin retorted.

"Just shut-up and go home Kevin we're done for tonight!" fought back Gwen, effectively ending the argument.

Kevin just drove off in a huff, mumbling to himself with gritted teeth. Gwen took that as she wasn't going to hear from him for a while which, surprisingly, she didn't mind. She turned around at the sound of a thud and a small yelp to see Ben slumped on the floor at his door. As she ran up to him she deducted that seeing as he still had a hand on the doorknob he had grabbed it on the way down adding to his sprawled appearance. She helped him back up as a whisper of thanks escaped him mouth. She assisted him the rest of the way inside and towards the staircase.

"No, I don't think the stairs are a good idea." Said Ben helplessly.

Gwen nodded her head and led him to the living room couch and helped him lie down. She sat at one end and she laid his head down on her lap.

"You can't tell my parents!" Ben said as if Gwen had just announced she was leaving the planet.

Gwen looked startled but continued the conversation as if it were nothing strange.

"I won't, but won't they notice when they come home and find you banged up and lying on the couch instead of your bed?"

"No, they've gone away for the week." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, but you have to promise to go to the doctor's tomorrow!" Gwen stated.

"Fine," he said whilst yawning, not up for a fight "but I won't like it!"

"Did I ask you to like it?" Questioned Gwen as she was twiddling Ben's hair.

No reply came as Ben was slowly drifting of to sleep in Gwen's lap. She looked down at him as a light snore came from his mouth, she couldn't help but stare at his sleeping form. But as he flinched occasionally he would find that he still had pain to deal with so she stroked his face to calm him down and kissed his cheek before drifting of to sleep herself with a smile on her face.

**A/N: That's chapter 2 done. It's short but I was desperate to update before you guys lost faith in me, hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time but I have got a few vacations coming up and my laptop won't connect to the internet so for now I'm doing it on a computer and I can't take that with me. So I'll try to update as often as possible but until then reviews please, constructive criticism welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A little something to keep you going while a have the time…

The next morning Gwen woke up to find her cousin was no longer on her lap but instead a warm space that suggested he had not been gone long but that didn't stop her from panicking a little. She quickly stood up and looked around frantically, her eyes came to rest upon him leaning on the kitchen worktop stirring a spoon in two cups of coffee. When he heard her get up he turned his head and smiled a warm morning smile and Gwen found herself automatically smiling back in a similar way though mixed with a hint of relief that he wasn't hurt. She went over to him and retrieved her mug of coffee as he walked with her back to the couch grabbing the TV remote as he passed it.

As they sat down Ben threw the remote onto Gwen's lap making her jump a bit, almost spilling her coffee. She gave him her best 'don't do it again' scowl, to which he returned with his trademark goofy grin, thus making her giggle. She couldn't stay mad at him for long and with the cuts and bruises now apparent on his face it made it twice as hard to be mad at him.

There was a loud knocking at the door, which made the Tennyson cousins almost fall off the couch. Gwen got up to answer it only to find the person she least wanted to speak to right now… Kevin.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here so soon." Gwen said putting as much emphasis as humanly possible on the 'you' part.

"Yeah, well I didn't have much choice, unfortunately." Replied Kevin in a similar tone. "We have an alien problem so you need to come NOW!"

There was little room for argument as far as aliens were concerned so Gwen turned her head to face Ben who was now getting up off the couch to come over and join the conversation.

"You promised to go see a doctor today, so you need to go and do that while we go and deal with these aliens." Said Gwen sounding, Ben noted, almost like a mother.

"No I want to go fight these aliens!" said Ben raising his voice a little to make sure he was heard.

"NO!" it was Kevin who spoke this time, "Gwen's right you're in no shape to fight!"

Gwen noticed how eager Kevin seemed to get rid of Ben, but whether or not Ben noticed remained to be seen.

"Well seeing as I'm right I say, Ben, go to the doctor's while we're gone, and Kevin, we better go now if we want to stop these aliens." Gwen stated matter-of-factly.

"Actually," Kevin interrupted "did I mention there was only one alien?"

"Uh no," replied Gwen a little confused "but that shouldn't be a problem, we'll be back before you know it." Gwen said to Ben.

"I disagree…" said Kevin but he was interrupted by a loud explosion and an ear-shattering BANG!

The trio turned to see a large alien, about 8ft tall, with small tentacles protruding from his face, which gave him a squid-like appearance. His eyes were small red slits towards the top of his head and his mouth was larger than an average human's. He stood wearing heavy body armour completely covering him from his toes to his chin. His head rested atop his shoulders leaving no room for a neck. His sharp teeth showed a gleaming grin and his voice was low and raspy.

"Tennyson!" he exclaimed

"Vilgax!" Ben responded, almost in a whisper barely able to make a sound, eyes the size of dinner plates.

The other two stood silent, Gwen out of shock, and Kevin because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"So Tennyson, seems I called in at a bad time." Vilgax said with an evil smile.

He then reached out his left hand and with the other activated a glowing gem on his gauntlet (wrist guard.) Which emitted something that acted like a small tractor beam, which brought Ben towards him. When he was close enough Vilgax grabbed him by the collar and held him above his head like a trophy. As Kevin still stood in silence Gwen looked at her cousin and his captor with horror strewn all across her face. She was speechless but that didn't stop her from acting. She finally snapped out of her trance and started hurling violet discs at the large alien. But instead Vilgax just used Ben as a meat shield and her discs hit him instead immediately making her stop fighting as she heard his cries of pain.

"I expected resistance," Vilgax laughed "but I expected something a little better than this!"

He picked up the couch with his free hand and threw it at them. As Gwen covered herself with her arms, bracing for the impact, Kevin finally leapt into action, absorbing the front door's material properties and smashing the couch to pieces before it hit them, silently taking pleasure in smashing up Ben's stuff.

By the time they looked up Vilgax was already flying away with Ben in hand cackling to himself. Gwen saw the sad, broken look on Ben's face as he was taken away from them and she mouthed the word sorry to him. In return he smiled a half-smile of reassurance, which, in turn, made her more determined to get him back.

Before disappearing completely Vilgax removed Ben's jacket and threw it back down towards his house.

"A PARTING GIFT," he bellowed "ONCE I HAVE THE OMNITRIX I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE, AND YOU WILL NOT LAST LONG AFTER THAT ANYWAY!"

As it floated back down to the ground Gwen caught Ben's jacket and clutched it tightly, a tear sliding down her cheek. But resisting the need to cry she turned and looked helplessly at Kevin, and as much as he hated to say it, inside, he said…

"We'll get him back, I promise."

"You don't sound so sure," Gwen said cautiously "what are you thinking?"

"As much as you might hate to admit it, you've got to accept that once Vilgax gets the Omnitrix off Ben's wrist he's not going to spare him. He's going to use one of his own aliens against him, and he's going to kill him." Kevin finished.

"No, I won't let that happen, I won't stand by and let him be killed!" she shouted back at him.

"Well then, we better move fast. It would be easier for Vilgax to kill Ben straight off, then the watch should detach itself automatically with the loss of it's host." Kevin said matter-of-factly.

At this Gwen gasped and the same look of horror as before spread across her face.

"Don't worry," he said quickly to keep her from crying "a super villain like Vilgax would rather cause Ben pain and misery first and try to remove it whilst he's still alive, a bit like torturing him." Kevin smiled inwardly at the thought but managed to stay composed enough to not let it show.

She was about to start crying, he could tell so just as quickly as before he interjected with…

"Sorry, I know it's hard for you to take in, but with him being tortured instead of out right killed, we have time to get there and save him." Kevin said softly. He then whispered, "Not much time, but enough time."

For the first time in a long time Gwen smiled at Kevin.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said in ages." Gwen laughed.

He loved that smile, he loved that laugh. But the reason for which the smile and laugh came was not what he considered ideal, but it was a start. She had decided something the night before she had decided that maybe Kevin wasn't the guy for her and that maybe Ben was, and she was falling for her cousin, she was going to tell him that day but now didn't seem like the best time, after all she needed his help to rescue Ben. She already knew of Kevin's returning hatred for Ben, she could see it in his actions and hear it in his words but she never let on that she knew. So she also knew that if she broke up with him there and then, he would have no reason to help her and she would be on her own.

So for now she had to keep up a charade that was surely not going to end well…

…For Ben's sake…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HAHA! Victory is mine… I overcame my forgetfulness of actually having this story and I have returned to update it… YAY! I have been reading some of the reviews as well, don't worry I'm not ignoring you I'm just not entirely sure what to say but I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read my story and leave constructive criticism. Anyway… on with the show… **

**Chapter 4**

As Gwen and Kevin got to Kevin's car, Gwen's plumber badge started beeping. When she answered it, a small hologram of her Grandfather stood atop it. He had a look of worry and sickness on his face.

It appeared that she too had the same look on her face as her Grandpa said "I take it you know that Vilgax's ship is orbiting Earth just outside our atmosphere."

Gwen managed to keep herself composed and replied to her Grandpa with as strong as voice as she could muster, "Yes, and he left a whole in Ben's house and took Ben back to his ship with him."

Max didn't respond, he just seemed to stare at the sky for a moment as if in deep thought. After a few more moments he decided it would be best to continue his conversation with Gwen as she had a puzzled look on her face, clearly trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well," he said slowly, "my recruits are off in another part of the galaxy, and I'm getting to old for this, so I'm afraid you're on your own."

Gwen scrunched her face up in an attempt not to cry. Max saw this and interjected quickly "But I can disable the ship's engines from down here by using a pulse cannon. It's a Peronian Mk V so it'll easily tear the engines to shreds."

"Niiiice" Kevin interrupted before being shot a 'Not now' look from Gwen.

"Carry on Grandpa." She instructed, returning her gaze to Grandpa Max.

"I would use it on the main body of the ship in order to destroy it completely but you're gonna have to get Ben outta there first," He said urgently.

"Alright then, we'll make our way to the Rustbucket III (was there ever a Rustbucket II?) now then and we'll head on up to the ship." Gwen said, responding to her Grandpa's urgency.

Just as she was about to end the call, her Grandfather called out "Hurry, he may not have much time left." There was a sense of extreme pleading in his voice that Gwen picked up on immediately. She felt the same way; she knew time was of the essence. She nodded in response before he ended the call. She turned to her side to see that Kevin had already gotten in the car and was waiting for her to get in too. He didn't say anything when she didn't move straight away he just waited patiently, watching her. She finally snapped out of her trance-like state and got in.

As Kevin drove away from Ben's house Gwen looked down at her legs to see that, whilst holding her plumbers badge in her right hand to talk to Grandpa Max, she had forgotten that she was still holding Ben's jacket in her left hand. His bright green jacket with a number 10 on it. She had bought it him for their 15th birthday because she knew green was his favourite color. As she open up the jacket she remembered what she'd written on the label before she wrapped it up for him.

There it was, on the label behind where his neck would be, in black magic marker, one word that just summed up all her thoughts about him…

…Hero…

But now it was the hero who needed rescuing. As she looked back up again she could see Mt Rushmore in the distance, where the Rustbucket III was docked and they were speeding down an almost empty highway towards it.

A warm tear rolled down her cheek and she looked down just in time to see it splash onto the number 10 on Ben's jacket, before it soaked into the material with all the mud and smudges from all their past battles together, mostly from last night's fight with the DNAliens.

As she wiped away another tear that was threatening to fall from her eye she whispered so quietly that only she could hear "We're coming for you Ben… We're coming for you."

**A/N: Hhhhmmmmmmmm, well I thought I did more words than that. Still, this chapter went better than I thought it would though (which wasn't overly well). I felt liked I really tapped into Gwen's emotions this time. As always support and constructive criticism are not only welcome but actively encouraged. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and in fact the whole story so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't think I ever mentioned a disclaimer for either of my stories so here it is now…**

**I do not own, nor will I ever own (unfortunately) Ben 10, Drake and Josh or any of their respective characters.**

**There now, that wasn't so hard was it? On with the show. **

**Chapter 5**

Ben wasn't entirely sure what was happening other than, ever since Vilgax brought him back to his ship he's been dragged across the floor by the scruff of his black t-shirt. He wasn't sure where he was going and everything around him looked the same throughout the ship; silver durasteel walls with the occasional door and control panel, and one long light on the ceiling that continued no matter where they went or how many corners they turned. On a few occasions he thought he'd already passed the same corridor. It could've just been that they all look the same but something told him that Vilgax was dragging him in circles because he liked to hear the teen's cries of pain every time he dragged him sharply round a corner.

Ben would've gone alien on Vilgax's ass if, on the way up, Vilgax hadn't input a code into the Omnitrix to temporarily disable it. He just had to lie there and take it for now, and try as hard as he could to not give the tall squid-like alien the satisfaction of his screams as his wounds were dragged across the durasteel floor. But that was easier said than done.

Eventually they reached what Ben could only assume were the holding cells. Each cell was cut off from the main corridor by a bright red ray shield. Ben could see several different aliens in each different cell. Some were cowering in corners, others appeared to be dead on the floor in pools of blood, a couple had some of Vilgax's personal on-board doctors carrying out different torture techniques and in one cell there was a humanoid alien with a fish for a head begging for mercy as the back wall of his cell opened up to reveal the blackness of space and he was sucked out before the wall closed back up again.

Vilgax saw the look of disgust, about the way he treated his prisoners, on the face of his newest captive and a small smile crept onto his face. Vilgax continued to drag Ben until he reached an empty cell and he threw Ben into the cell before pressing a button on a nearby control panel, activating the cell's ray shield.

"This will be your new home until I get the Omnitrix off of you, I will be back shortly after we leave this solar system, to start removing it in the most painful way possible." Vilgax stated with a grin before leaving.

Ben chose not to respond but instead he stood up as best he could and turned round to examine his cell for any means of escape. The first thing he noticed was a small security camera in one of the top corners nearest the entrance to his cell. He decided that whatever he choose as his method of escape he would either need to disable the camera somehow or plan his escape beforehand then execute it as quickly as possible. He had a feeling that there would be someone watching him through that camera at all times and that they would raise some sort of alarm if they saw him escaping.

Other than the camera, his cell didn't have much in it other than an eerie glow from the small red light above his head. The walls were some sort of dark grey metal, whereas the floor was black and tiled. The lack of bed or any form of surface made Ben assume that he was expected to sleep on the floor.

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded somewhere in the distance as armed guards ran down the corridor in the direction of the explosion. Vilgax calmly walked up to the shield in front of Ben's cell.

"It seems as if your friends don't want us leaving without saying goodbye," he commented sarcastically. "They have destroyed our engines in an attempt to stop us from leaving, you will pay dearly for there mistake!"

Ben could see the anger on Vilgax's face as he bared his teeth. He saw Vilgax signal to something out of his sight, but he soon found out that I was a black, floating, torture drone (like the little black spherical ones in star wars). The ray shield was momentarily dropped to allow the drone and its controller entry before Vilgax had it put back up again.

"I'm going to go and deal with your friends." he spat.

As Vilgax sauntered away Ben could see the malicious grin on his torturers lizard-like face as he commanded the drone to conduct its programming. The drone slowly edged forward towards Ben, Ben stepped back a few steps until his back was against the wall.

He remembered the martial arts training that Gwen had given him a while back and gathered all of the energy he could into punch that he threw at the drone. He was sure that a strong enough punch would send the drone cascading into the opposite wall and smash it into a thousand pieces, but as his fist came into contact with the hard outer-casing of his opponent he realized that the drone wasn't budging.

Ben crumpled into a heap on the ground clutching his possibly broken hand trying to stifle a cry that was trying to escape his mouth, as the lizard-like alien by the entrance laughed at his feeble attempt to fight back against the drone. As Ben was about to stand back up, two claws came out of the wall behind and clamped round his wrists, pulling him back against the wall.

Ben struggled against the claws in an attempt to get free, but the more he wriggled, the tighter they got around his wrists.

"Let me go!" he shouted angrily at the drone's controller.

"Not a chance." replied the lizard creature with an evil smile.

Ben glared at him until the drone started to descend down to his level. Once the drone was in position it started to move it's spiked arms towards Ben's neck. Ben tried to pull away but it was no use, he couldn't go anywhere. As the spikes dug into his neck, they started to inject a mild poison into Ben that caused insufferable pain.

Ben pleaded and begged for mercy but this just made the lizard's smile even bigger.

"It can't hear you." he laughed as tears streaked down Ben's face.

**A/N: Oooooohhhhh I'm terrible aren't I? Well I don't intend on going into any more detail about Ben's torture. But I am starting to question the T rating I gave it, if anyone thinks that I should change the rating to an M please say so. Don't worry, we will probably get into the romance between Ben and Gwen in the next chapter, and if I don't then it will defiantly be the chapter after that. As always R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My update has arrived… YAY! I'm sitting here eating an Easter egg while I write this :)**

**I think this chapter turns the story from a T to an M.**

**My apologies if this displeases you.**

**Chapter 6**

Ben lay on his front, on the floor of his dark cell. The torturer had been gone a while, but Ben couldn't stand, even if he wanted to. He was covered in a thick, sticky, crimson liquid, which he could only assume was his own blood.

His torture had consisted of mostly sharp knives digging into his skin, forming cut after cut after cut across his body. One of the knives had come dangerously close to slitting his throat.

Towards the end of his torture, the pain Ben had been subjected to, finally took it's toll on him. His body went numb and he completely collapsed. His voice was hoarse from screaming in pain. He could no longer feel the sharp implements that were thrust into his body, nor the poison that flowed through his veins and was still flowing now.

After hearing no more cries escape his captives mouth, the alien lizard (who, because it is easier, we will call a Lacertanian) became bored with torturing a being who would not make a sound.

He and his drone turned and left the cell without a sound.

Ben had to control his breathing, to keep himself from passing out. They had gassed him part way through the torture. The Lacertanian was unaffected, so Ben assumed it was a natural gas from his home planet.

Ben would have welcomed passing out, it would give him the rest he desperately needed. But he was afraid. Afraid that if he lost consciousness, he would never regain it.

So he stared at the ray shield, his eye lids drooping. Guards were still running back and forth, which caught Ben's attention.

_That means Gwen and Kevin are still on their way _he thought to himself.

His vision went blurry just as he saw a magenta disk take out one of the guards standing outside his cell.

A girl, with beautiful auburn hair, came into view on the other side of the ray shield.

Ben tried calling for her, but it just came out as a croak, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The Rustbucket III was docking with Vilgax's ship. Grandpa Max had already blasted Vilgax's engines, so they weren't going anywhere for a while.<p>

As soon as they had docked Gwen burst through the airlock and onto the goliath of a ship, Kevin following closely behind, immediately taking out the first wave of guards that had come to stop them.

"Well that was easy." Kevin commented, giving himself a proud smile.

The clattering of feet running down the metallic corridor wiped the smug look off his face as another wave of silver and red armored soldiers came round the corner, laser rifles in hand.

"Let's take 'em out." Gwen said calmly, before unleashing her Anodite powers at the incoming guards.

More than half of them were easily thrown aside by Gwen. Seeing their allies fall beside them, the remaining troops opened fire at Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin absorbed the metallic armor of a fallen soldier, and then ran directly at the rest of his enemies.

While Kevin was having a brawl with some of the guards, Gwen put up shield in front of herself and leant round it every few seconds to throw energy disks at her opponents.

Finally they had finished off the last of the guards.

"We should start moving if we want to get anywhere!" Kevin called over to Gwen.

"Going somewhere…?" a loud, booming voice asked sarcastically from behind them "Perhaps I could point you in the right direction!"

Gwen and Kevin turned round to see Vilgax standing tall and proud, with a malicious grin on his face.

"Where is he?" Gwen Growled, standing up tall and straight.

"You don't intimidate me CHILD!" Vilgax spat, before removing the large sword from his back.

"I'm going to enjoy this, just as I am currently enjoying torturing Tennyson!" Vilgax laughed.

Gwen didn't even wait for Vilgax to finish his sentence. The thought of that monster torturing her cousin, the boy she had recently fallen in love with, made her burn with rage.

Her eyes turned bright pink, whilst her skin lost all it's detail and turned a very dark purple, borderline black. Each individual strand of her hair became one flowing, white mass with a pink glow around the edges.

Her facial features, though practically gone, formed a look of intense anger.

"NOBODY HURTS MY COUSIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She screamed, a deep echo following her words.

She shot a beam of white hot mana at Vilgax.

Vilgax was caught off guard by Gwen's sudden burst of rage. He didn't even have time to put up any sort of defense.

The beam hit him, smack in the middle of the chest, sending him flying backwards through several walls of the ship.

Kevin grabbed Gwen's arm, trying to calm her down, but the intense heat just scorched his hand.

Suddenly, a bright flash of white light erupted from Gwen and she was back to normal. She had clamed down slightly, but was still extremely angered by what Vilgax had done.

She then started to walk in the direction from which Vilgax had come. Kevin carefully followed her, a few paces behind, still a bit unsure whether she was still angry or not.

Eventually they came across a long corridor with prison cells lining the walls. Each one covered by it's own ray shield. The majority of the cells had dead or dying creatures in them. The odd few were empty.

She saw some guards outside a cell a little further down the corridor. When they saw her, they immediately opened fire. She dodged the lasers with ease, throwing disks at her attackers.

She came to stand outside of the cell that they were guarding. She heard a noise from within the cell. She looked inside to see a teenage boy lying in a pool of blood. She instantly recognized it as Ben.

She smashed the control panel that controlled the cell's shield and ran inside, kneeling down beside her broken cousin. She held his upper half in her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ben awoke to the sound of sobbing and water dripping on his face. Her slowly opened his eyes to see Gwen's tear-filled ones staring back at him.

Ben knew that his cousin was pretty. But even now, even when she was crying, he still thought she looked beautiful.

Her big green eyes, her flawless skin and her long flowing auburn hair. Everything about her was beautiful. She had also come and rescued him from this hell-hole he was in. There was nothing about her that he didn't like.

He reached up and stroked her hair, looking deep into her eyes. At that moment… he knew he loved her.

Gwen looked down at Ben's face and saw the horrible cuts they had given him. And yet he was still smiling. He was happy to see her.

They leant towards each other, their lips meeting in the middle. They shared a passionate, galaxy shattering kiss.

It wasn't making out, there were no tongues involved. It was just a kiss of pure love.

**A/N: Woooooooo! End of the chapter. I have problems showing my own emotions (like pain, anger, love, that sort of thing) so writing about other people doing it is hard. Hope you liked it though. :)**


End file.
